


Волонтёрская программа

by Olivin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Идея отправиться по волонтёрской программе в США целиком и полностью принадлежала Сусе.





	Волонтёрская программа

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Terra Celtika.  
> Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды WTF Kuroko no Basuke 2018.

Имаёши проснулся из-за объявления о зоне турбулентности. На его плече, пожевывая край футболки, сопел Суса, а с третьего сиденья на них недовольно косился молодой американец в деловом костюме. Возможно, он боялся летать, и вид кого-то, столько безмятежно спящего, пока самолёт ощутимо потряхивало, его раздражал. Возможно, у него затекли ноги, и он тихо ненавидел свою фирму, которая не смогла купить ему билет в бизнес-класс. В конце концов, он мог просто завидовать Сусе, который спал на плече такого прекрасного и замечательного человека, ну или… Имаёши представил много маленьких пушистых котят на месте Сусы и, надеясь, что улыбка вышла подходящей, погладил его по волосам. Суса предсказуемо даже не пошевелился — он спал как убитый где угодно, в тренировочном лагере его не могли разбудить орущие друг на друга Вакамацу и Аомине, — зато мужчина теперь выглядел так, будто съел лимон.

Имаёши это немного расстроило. Все его знакомые в Ни-Чоме, как только узнали, что он собирается в Америку, завалили его вопросами о поцелуях на улицах, радужных флагах, гей-барах и требовали привезти фотографии с гей-парада. И вот первый же американец, казалось, готов был стоять в проходе, лишь бы не сидеть с ними рядом.

Имаёши вздохнул и натянул маску для сна обратно на глаза.

Возможно, всё дело в том, что они летели в Техас.

* * *

Идея отправиться по волонтёрской программе в США целиком и полностью принадлежала Сусе.

Имаёши возражал. Имаёши говорил, что лучше он найдёт хорошую работу, накопит побольше денег и потратит их в Лас-Вегасе на казино и мальчиков, чем будет сейчас собирать на пляже мусор и яйца черепах. У Имаёши были другие планы на летние каникулы, в конце концов. Но иногда Суса бывал непреклонен. Английский он знал плохо, лететь один не хотел, и вообще Имаёши был ему должен за все те годы, что Суса его терпел. Имаёши пытался навязать ему в пару Сакурая, Касамацу и даже Ханамию. Но первые двое говорили по-английски ещё хуже Сусы, а Ханамия после фразы: «Привет! Не хочешь слетать в Хьюстон с Сусой, там теперь учится Киёши Теппей», — просто сбросил звонок. Имаёши был с ним полностью согласен, но игнорировать Сусу ему не позволяли остатки совести и тот факт, что они учились на одном факультете. А после того, как сестра рассказала всем своим подружкам, что её брат едет спасать черепах, и попросила привезти сувениры, отказаться Имаёши уже не мог. Поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, как удалить из закладок сайт, где искали волонтёров на поля во Франции, и пойти собирать чемодан.

И теперь он стоял в зале прилёта, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам — вдруг из толпы выскочит фальшиво улыбающийся Киёши в розовой футболке. Вероятность этого была весьма высока: Момои знала, что он летит в Хьюстон, бывшая тренер Сейрин знала, что Киёши здесь. И они обе знали, какие отношения связывали Имаёши с Киёши в прошлом, и очень любили совать нос не в своё дело. Имаёши, конечно, любил тоже, но со своими делами предпочитал разбираться сам.

К счастью, никакие двухметровые японцы их не встречали, только крепкая загорелая блондинка, держащая в руках табличку с именами, — типичная американка. Имаёши махнул ей рукой и пошёл вперёд.

При виде Сусы она восхищённо присвистнула, и, глядя, как едва заметно покраснели кончики его ушей, Имаёши подумал, что, возможно, вся эта возня с черепахами будет весьма занятной.

Но когда выяснилось, что центр, занимающийся черепахами, находится не в самом Хьюстоне, а в каком-то одноэтажном захолустье неподалёку, веселья у Имаёши поубавилось. А когда блондинка сказала, что это захолустье — город Галвестон, Имаёши и вовсе приуныл.

Киёши Теппей учился именно здесь.

* * *

Спустя четыре дня все девушки из центра младше тридцати лет называли Сусу не иначе как «самурай-сан» и постоянно просили его перетащить то один ящик, то другой. А блондинка, которая их встречала, с примитивным именем Эмили Смит, не отходила от Сусы ни на шаг, в деталях рассказывая, чем они тут занимаются. То, что Суса понимает в лучшем случае четыре слова из десяти, её волновало мало. Имаёши же со своим стандартным для американцев ростом, поблескивающими очками и в целом с не самым симпатичным в мире лицом особо никого не интересовал и поэтому в одиночестве собирал пластиковые бутылки на пляже, жаловался черепахам на то, что американки ведут себя недостаточно феминистично, и просто скучал. Примерно так он себе и представлял волонтёрскую работу, за исключением того, что Суса должен был страдать вместе с ним, а не зарабатывать косоглазие, пытаясь не смотреть на сиськи четвёртого размера.

В итоге сиськи пригласили его посмотреть на себя сами. Точнее, формально Эмили предложила показать город, но, судя по тому, что Суса уже несколько минут нюхал свои подмышки и выбирал футболку из трёх одинаковых, обзор ограничится спальней. В принципе, Имаёши понимал Эмили: он бы, возможно, и сам захотел переспать с Сусой, не будь тот его другом и убеждённым гетеросексуалом. Но это не помешало Имаёши предложить сбрить волосы со лба, чтобы больше походить на самурая, и получить укоризненный взгляд в ответ.

Новые фотографии в ленте закончились через пять минут после того, как Суса ушёл. Касамацу не спешил сыпать проклятиями в ответ на сообщение «в новых гетрах твои ноги такие сексуальные». Старый кондиционер едва работал, и в комнате было невыносимо жарко. Имаёши решил, что только бутылка холодного пива может скрасить этот отвратительный вечер. Если, конечно, оно на вкус будет не таким ужасным, как ему рассказывали.

Как вышло, что ближайший магазин оказался у университета Эй-энд-Эм, Имаёши сам не знал. Расписание факультета кораблестроения он скачал тоже случайно. И под деревом он прятался исключительно от жары. Но вот то, что он вздрогнул, стоило Киёши выйти из здания, списать на солнечный удар и врождённую тахикардию не получалось. Он не видел Киёши целых три года и, оказывается, успел соскучиться. Немного. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Тот как будто совсем не изменился: так же носил футболку с дурацким принтом, бестолково махал руками и весело улыбался какой-то девушке, похожей на Айду Рико. Имаёши настигло чувство дежавю: он опять жалел, что Ханамия сломал Киёши только одну ногу, и хотел доломать вторую.

Киёши с девушкой дошли до перекрёстка, и Имаёши не стал дожидаться, пока они обнимутся, поцелуются или что там ещё сделают на прощанье. Он развернулся, нащупал в пакете запотевшую бутылку пива и пошёл в сторону верфи.

Имаёши понятия не имел, можно ли в Техасе пить пиво, сидя на пирсе, прямо перед детьми. В другое время он бы погуглил, но сейчас ему было всё равно. Он сделал глоток — пиво нагрелось. Вот дерьмо.

* * *

Следующим утром Суса выглядел неприлично счастливым, и Имаёши захотелось поздравить его с потерей девственности, спросить, правда ли у американок там бездонный колодец, или сказать ещё какую-нибудь гадость. Однако то ли минута, проведённая на расстоянии двадцати метров от Киёши, так положительно на него влияла, то ли он всё-таки не был полным подонком, но Имаёши промолчал. Только сунул Сусе в руки смартфон, присел рядом с черепашьим бассейном и сказал:

— Сфотографируй.

Суса приподнял бровь. Было чему удивиться: обычно Имаёши фотографировал других и почти не давал снимать себя.

— Приложу к портфолио, когда буду искать работу. Пусть видят, что я не только ответственный староста, всеми обожаемый капитан, но ещё и рьяный защитник окружающей среды.

Суса хмыкнул, несколько секунд посмотрел на экран, а потом покачал головой:

— Так не пойдёт. Сделай лицо попроще. Сейчас кажется, будто ты собираешься сварить из этих черепашек суп.

Ответить Имаёши не дали. К ним приближалась Эмили — наверняка решила договориться об очередной прогулке по спальне. Но, как ни странно, она прошла мимо Сусы и хлопнула Имаёши по плечу.

— Шоичи, чем собираешься заняться сегодня ночью?

«Суса был так плох?», «Я вообще-то гей», — но почему-то после каждой из этих фраз в руках Эмили появлялось воображаемое ружьё, поэтому Имаёши просто уточнил:

— Ну, судя по всему, поспать уже не получится?

— Ага. Тебя на оставшиеся полторы недели поставили в дежурство по сектору Б с полуночи до четырёх. Извини, что только сейчас сказала. — Эмили протянула ему листок и ручку. — Вот, распишись.

Он задумчиво посмотрел на ручку. Личная печать валялась в рюкзаке. Расписываться непонятно за что он не привык. Не спать полторы недели ему вовсе не хотелось. В центре никто, кроме него и Сусы, не то что не читал — не говорил по-японски. Имаёши со спокойной душой написал в нужной клетке кандзи «сон» и вернул лист обратно.

Эмили мельком взглянула на него и хмыкнула:

— Прикольно. Я бы ни за что такое подделать не смогла.

По лицу подошедшего Сусы сразу стало понятно, за сколько секунд он сможет нарисовать такую же «подпись» и что он думает об Имаёши.

Ему стало немного стыдно. И денег на отель, если вдруг его выгонят из общежития, у него на полторы недели не было.

— А где всё-таки находится сектор Б и что мне там надо делать?

— Мы же в последние дни только об этом и говорим! — Эмили удивлённо посмотрела на него, а потом вдруг улыбнулась: — А, наверно, ты просто не понял.

«Я просто не слушал», — мысленно возразил Имаёши, но благоразумно промолчал.

— В общем, за день до вашего приезда кто-то раскопал кладку яиц и украл их. С тех пор мы дежурим круглосуточно. Но людей всё равно не хватает, поэтому решили подключить и вас.

— Отлично! — Когда Имаёши так улыбался, неуютно себя чувствовал даже Ханамия, но Эмили только показала большой палец, а Суса вздохнул и отвёл глаза.

— Я тоже думаю, что идея хорошая, — кивнула Эмили. — Сектор Б — это восточный пляж. Обходи его не спеша по периметру, а если увидишь, как кто-то копает песок в огороженных местах, звони в полицию. Удачи!

Эмили опять хлопнула его по плечу и ушла, а Имаёши остался стоять в раздумьях, как он отличит похитителя яиц от пьяницы, решившего сходить в туалет. И как его вообще умудрились в это втянуть. Разница менталитетов играла явно ему не на руку.

А ведь Киёши выживал тут целых три года.

* * *

Вообще-то Имаёши любил ночную рыбалку. Поставить палатку, развести костёр, пожарить на нём свежую рыбу и съесть вместе с приготовленными бабушкой онигири — всё это расслабляло, умиротворяло и настраивало на обычно несвойственный ему романтический лад. Он даже как-то собирался пригласить Киёши съездить в Мисаки с ним, но сначала было некогда, а потом — некого.

Рыбу он ловить любил, а вот воров, как выяснилось, не очень. Имаёши в принципе не жаловал дела с минимальным шансом на успех, а дела, из-за которых приходилось бродить ночью по пустынному пляжу и есть остывшие бургеры — просто терпеть не мог. Но Киёши он бы и сюда пригласить не отказался. Ему срочно требовалось выпустить пар, а для того чтобы упражняться в остроумии на закопанных в песке яйцах, он ещё недостаточно разозлился. Да и предпочитал людей во всех смыслах.

Спустя два часа ему окончательно надоело. Рядом стоял лежак — два доллара за час, — Имаёши смахнул картонку, улёгся и закрыл глаза. В конце концов, от этого тоже могла быть польза: вдруг вор примет его за мертвеца и испугается.

В итоге напугали его самого. Раньше ему в ухо «Есть презик, бро?» никогда не орали.

Имаёши открыл глаза и обнаружил, что над ним нависает обдолбанный в хлам парень, а на нём буквально лежит полураздетая девушка.

Почему-то у всех в этом городе был секс, кроме Имаёши.

— Конечно. Анальный.

Было любопытно, кто пошлёт его первым.

Но, к его удивлению, девушка протянула руку.

— Окей, сгодится.

На месте своей учительницей по биологии он бы восхитился такой заботой о безопасности секса. Но, будучи собой, он восхитился только уверенностью парня, что презерватив ему вообще понадобится. Однако всё-таки вытащил из рюкзака один: на планете и так жило слишком много людей, а некоторым из них уж точно не стоило размножаться.

— Пасиб, — девушка выхватила у него презерватив и нетвёрдой походкой направилась в сторону моря. Её парень тоскливо посмотрел на лежак, но отправился за ней следом.

Имаёши надеялся, что они уйдут подальше: деталей в темноте всё равно не разглядеть, а звук у порно он всегда отключал.

— У-у-у, китайский! — остановилась вдруг девушка, и что-то блестящее полетело на песок.

Уборка пляжа тоже входила в обязанности Имаёши.

Как там говорил Ханамия в тринадцать лет? Хочу, чтобы все люди сдохли?

* * *

Имаёши хотел спать. Ещё Имаёши хотел обратно в Японию, потрахаться и чтобы отвратительно довольный Суса уже переехал к Эмили и оставил его одного, но больше всего — спать. Ему и раньше приходилось бодрствовать ночами, но тогда причиной было либо что-то полезное наподобие подготовки к экзаменам, либо приятное — вроде баскетбола и секса. Охрана окружающей среды не вписывалась ни в один из этих пунктов, однако он всё равно целую неделю торчал по ночам на пляже, и один раз получил от Эмили шоколадный батончик в благодарность. Это было довольно мило, но Имаёши терпеть не мог шоколад.

Расскажи ему кто раньше, что он так бездарно проведёт две недели в Америке, он бы не поверил. В самых худших из представляемых сценариев у него всё равно было время пройтись по торговым центрам и барам Хьюстона, а в приемлемых — их с Сусой везли смотреть на каньоны и прерии Техаса, а потом даже доставляли обратно.

Но в итоге оказалось, что автобус до Хьюстона ходил один раз в день, утром, водить машину Имаёши не умел, а о Синкансэне здесь и не слышали, и никто их с Сусой никуда везти не собирался.

Впрочем, бары были и в Галвестоне. Гей-бары, как ни удивительно, тоже. И хотя Имаёши не особо интересовался межрасовым сексом, от моря, черепах и белого потолка в комнате его просто тошнило. Поэтому он посмотрел на часы, убедился, что времени как раз достаточно, чтобы выпить, но не напиться, схватил рюкзак и вышел.

Людей в баре было немного — летом все предпочитали проводить время на улице. Никаких накачанных мужиков в кожаных штанах, как в западных порно-комиксах, в баре, конечно, не оказалось. Необычного не было ничего, за одним из столиков вообще болтали несколько девушек, и Имаёши почти решил, что ошибся, и собрался уйти, как вдруг заметил у стойки знакомую макушку.

Киёши Теппей сидел прямо перед ним, пил странный красный коктейль и листал что-то в телефоне.

Первым порывом Имаёши было сбежать. В самом деле, он хотел отдохнуть, а не вести светские беседы о делах и погоде целый вечер. Но это было как-то глупо. Ханамия наверняка бы сказал, что он ведёт себя как сопливая школьница, и оказался бы совершенно прав.

Поэтому Имаёши забрался на соседний стул и, глядя на уставившегося в экран Киёши, сказал:

— Ну привет.

Телефон с грохотом упал на пол. Имаёши понадеялся, что он разбился. А Киёши как будто не понимал, что остался без телефона, и только переводил взгляд с коктейля на Имаёши и обратно, а потом спросил:

— Можно я тебя потрогаю?

Когда-то за такие идиотские комментарии он Киёши просто обожал.

— Давай не здесь. — Имаёши похлопал глазами и пожалел, что не может краснеть по собственному желанию. — Я приличный мальчик и стесняюсь.

Киёши хохотнул, а затем всё-таки поднял с пола свой телефон. Корпус был цел. Досадно.

— Нет, всё, не надо. Я понял, что ты — это ты. А то ходили слухи, что в этом баре толкают кислоту, а я этот коктейль впервые заказываю.

— То есть в сам бар ты пришёл не впервые? — поинтересовался Имаёши, поглядывая, как в углу напротив обнималась вполне однополая парочка. Если этот бар и не был только для геев, то, как минимум, относились к ним здесь неплохо. И от этого становилось ещё любопытнее, что тут забыл в одиночестве Киёши Теппей.

— Да, я иногда сюда захаживаю.

— И как оно? — В конце концов, в Фейсбуке информации о том, с кем встречается Киёши, не было.

— Ну позавчера тут выступала одна крутая группа и было неплохо.

От скрипа зубами Имаёши спас бармен, который поинтересовался, что он будет пить. Имаёши взглянул на кроваво-красный коктейль Киёши, подумал, что никогда не пробовал кислоту, и попросил то же.

— Зря. Тут какие-то горькие травы добавлены. А хотя ты всё равно не любишь сладкое… — пробормотал Киёши и снова уткнулся в телефон.

Разговор явно не задался. Бармен демонстративно крутил задницей, смешивая напитки, и Имаёши подумал, что она вполне в его вкусе. Задница, в смысле. Лицо он не запомнил и вообще иногда ловил себя на мысли, что воспринимает всех европейцев как большеглазые и носатые манекены. Кажется, это называлось ксенофобией.

— Как думаешь, он мне даст?

— Даст, — кивнул Киёши, даже не уточнив, о ком идёт речь. — Он любому азиату даст. У Майкла фетиш такой.

Тут же захотелось вылить принесённый коктейль Киёши на голову. Вместо этого Имаёши сделал глоток — и правда, горький — и спросил:

— Это местная болезнь? От Сусы все девушки в группе в восторге.

— А, так ты с Сусой. — Киёши наконец-то убрал телефон в карман и впервые за вечер привычно улыбнулся. — Нет, тут просто любят высоких спортивных парней.

— Теперь я понял, почему ты сюда перебрался.

Киёши рассмеялся.

— Из-за этого тоже. Но так-то тут неплохой курс кораблестроения, а в университеты Калифорнии я не прошёл.

— Не думаю, что в Токийском университете хуже.

Киёши, не переставая улыбаться, покачал головой:

— Определённо лучше. Но туда бы я точно не попал, у меня были отвратительные баллы за тестирование.

— Потому что сдавал экстерном.

— Шоичи, давай не будем.

О том, что Киёши в принципе никогда не разговаривает на неприятные ему темы, он успел забыть. К тому же повторяться смысла не было, Имаёши высказал всё, что думал о Киёши и его трусливом побеге, три года назад. А ведь он даже Аомине не читал нотации.

— Хорошо-хорошо.

— Ты опять перешёл на кансайский диалект.

— Я ведь родился в Осаке.

В миссии «поговорить с Киёши» можно было ставить точку. Миссия же «помириться с Киёши» была полностью провалена. А ведь он говорил Момои, что с бывшими не дружат, особенно с теми, которые бросают тебя, потому что «по скайпу неудобно друг на друга дрочить». Хотя сама фраза Имаёши понравилась. Надо было произнести её первым.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду. Меня заждались маленькие эмбрионы черепах, а до пляжа полтора часа пешком, и общественный транспорт у вас тут не ходит.

— В прошлом году наша группа тоже помогала центру, — Киёши опять улыбался и вроде бы искренне. — Давай подвезу.

— Ты умеешь водить?

— У меня и машина есть. Тут нельзя иначе.

Имаёши пожал плечами. Пешими прогулками под луной он за четыре часа ещё успеет насладиться, сейчас можно было и прокатиться с Киёши.

Через пару минут Имаёши уже не был так в этом уверен — перед ним стояла рухлядь. У его бабушки была похожая на заднем дворе, и она не разрешала сдать её в металлолом из-за воспоминаний о деде, о том, как они, держась за руки, слушали в ней «Битлз». В шестидесятые. Но бабушка хотя бы не пыталась её завести, а Киёши на этом раритете умудрялся ездить.

— Я, пожалуй, лучше пешком.

— Она не развалится, правда. И глохла всего пару раз.

— В минуту?

Киёши усмехнулся и подтолкнул его к дверям. Ну да, Имаёши же мечтал о нескучном вечере.

К его удивлению, машина действительно завелась и тронулась с места. Более того, в салоне был свет и радио, которое разразилось заунывной песней про любовь. Хорошо хоть не «Битлз».

Песни сменяли одна другую, Киёши подпевал в припевах, и Имаёши всё сильнее казалось, что они — семейная пара, выбравшаяся на пикник. Не хватало только корзинки на заднем сидении. Чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку, он спросил:

— Ты проколол себе ухо или это клипсы?

Киёши дотронулся до мочки.

— А, это, я и забыл о них. Нет, настоящие кольца.

В Японии сейчас тоже многие прокалывали уши. Например, Кисе Рёта из «Кайджо» носил серёжку постоянно. Но Кисе был моделью, а Киёши — американским студентом, который, судя по всему, не собирался возвращаться.

— И татуировка, наверно, есть?

Киёши почесал затылок.

— Я собирался, но не нашёл подходящий рисунок. Представляешь, мне мастер даже баскетбольный мяч предлагал.

— И костыли тогда. Будет прямо фамильный герб, все умрут от зависти.

Киёши засмеялся:

— Я подумаю, — и они въехали на парковку пляжа.

Пора было прощаться.

Но Киёши зачем-то пошёл вслед за ним, а Имаёши никак не мог найти подходящий момент, чтобы пожать руку и сказать: «Пригласи меня на свадьбу, у вас ведь можно». Впереди виднелись знакомые лежаки, огороженные холмики… Один из которых кто-то раскапывал.

Имаёши помнил, что надо вызвать полицию. А ещё он помнил, что только в кино полиция приезжает через две секунды. В реальности вор успеет сбежать, а ему придётся по-прежнему торчать ночами на пляже. Поэтому он кивнул Киёши, чтобы тот заходил слева, и стал незаметно подкрадываться с другой стороны.

Вор отбросил лопатку в сторону и теперь аккуратно отгребал песок пальцами.

Киёши схватил его за плечо. Вор попытался убежать, но Имаёши перехватил вторую руку.

— Ни с места. Вы арестованы.

Ну а что, он всегда мечтал это сказать.

* * *

Полиция отпустила их только через полтора часа. Небо уже посветлело, и скоро должны были показаться первые лучи рассвета.

Пора было уходить с пляжа: идти к Сусе получать свою порцию похвалы, спросить у Эмили, не дадут ли ему медаль за поимку преступника или хотя бы какую-нибудь почётную бумажку. Но Киёши смотрел на море, перекатываясь с носков на пятки, и выглядел настолько сосредоточенным, что не хотелось его тревожить. А может, у него опять разболелось колено, вор будто бы пнул как раз по нему. Хотя Киёши говорил, что операция прошла успешно, но он мог и соврать.

— Знаешь, Шоичи, ты был прав, — вдруг нарушил тишину Киёши.

— Знаю, я всегда прав, можно поконкретнее?

Киёши улыбнулся краешком рта.

— В том, что я сбежал от реальности. Я не собирался переезжать в Америку. Лос-Анджелес мне вообще сначала показался жутким местом. Но потом умерла бабушка, начались проблемы с деньгами, надо было что-то решать с учёбой, через месяц умер дедушка, и я понял, что хватит. Ты, наверно, не чувствуешь, но здесь очень спокойно. Никто от тебя ничего не ждёт, не надо ничему соответствовать, не надо...

— …Рвать жопу ради баскетбольного клуба.

— Да, рвать жопу. И насчёт жоп. Хьюга неделю во мне дыру взглядом сверлил, когда я признался, что с тобой встречаюсь. А сейчас в моём университете есть целое открытое сообщество таких, как мы. И это в Техасе. Можешь представить такое в Японии?

— Не хочу.

— Вот именно. Ты слишком японец, Шоичи. И это хорошо. Но мне проще здесь. Я как будто нашёл место, куда идеально вписываюсь.

— А я — нет?

Киёши ничего не ответил, но Имаёши и так знал, что образцовый американец из него не получится. И дело даже не в том, что ему не подтвердят диплом и придётся переучиваться или кричать «Свободная касса». Он мог бы переехать в Китай и добавить к гею из Осаки, учащемуся на юриста в Токийском университете и всей душой обожающему баскетбол, ещё один слой — любителя коммунистической партии и загрязнения воздуха, к примеру. Ничего бы не изменилось. Но добавить нужный Америке слой не получалось, для этого сначала необходимо было раздеться полностью. Имаёши не был готов к таким жертвам.

Он отвернулся и хотел было спросить, довезёт его Киёши до центра или придётся идти пешком, но вдруг заметил, как под ногами у него что-то ползёт.

— Ух ты, черепашата! — раздался над ухом восторженный голос.

И правда, к морю ползли три маленькие черепашки.

Кажется, Эмили говорила, что они ориентируются на лунный свет… Имаёши посмотрел на небо — луна как раз скрылась за облаками. Он достал телефон и включил фонарик.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Помогаю маленьким черепахам сбежать.

Киёши кивнул — от двух фонариков свет стал ярче.

Через несколько минут черепах унесло волной. Имаёши понадеялся, что они доживут хотя бы до вечера, не зря же он целую неделю их охранял.

— Пойдём?

Имаёши кивнул.

Они вернулись к парковке. Ржавая рухлядь в тусклом утреннем свете казалась ещё более дряхлой. Неожиданно Имаёши пришла в голову идея.

— Ты случайно не собираешься на днях в Хьюстон?

— Может, и собираюсь.

— Отлично, ты собираешь со мной.

— Окей, — улыбнулся Киёши. — Я тогда напишу тебе в скайпе завтра во сколько.

— В скайпе? То есть теперь им стало удобно пользоваться?

— Для общения — вполне. — Киёши прикусил губу. — А дрочить тебе и так есть с кем, ведь правда?

* * *

Расставание с Эмили Суса принял со стоическим спокойствием. Он не плакал, не выдирал на себе волосы, просто все одиннадцать часов полёта читал про то, как перевестись из Токийского университета куда-нибудь в Техас. Что из этого выйдет, Имаёши не представлял. Суса мог завтра забыть и об Эмили, и об Америке. А могло получиться и так, что Имаёши пришлось бы общаться по скайпу уже с двумя друзьями. Любой из этих вариантов его устраивал. Хотя первый ему всё-таки нравился больше. Перестать быть эгоистом за две недели Имаёши не мог.

В зал прилёта он входил, погружённый в мечты о прохладном душе и копченом угре из любимого ресторана. Поэтому сначала не заметил недовольного Ханамию, прислонившегося к информационному табло.

— Макото? Неужели настолько соскучился?

— Решил убедиться, что можно вынести твоё барахло из квартиры на помойку.

— Ну-ну, — Имаёши покачал головой и вручил Ханами набитый под завязку рюкзак. — А я ведь привёз тебе сувениры.

— Это что за хрень?

— Сувениры. Где-то там. Глубоко внутри.

Ругался Ханамия от души и красиво. Но рюкзак обратно не вернул. И, как оказалось, купил билет на поезд. Сусе, впрочем, нет, и тот вздохнул с облегчением. Имаёши пережить ещё одно землетрясение тоже не хотелось.

— Кстати, а куда пропал твой отвратный кансайский акцент?— спросил вдруг Ханамия, когда они располагались в вагоне.

— Поменялся на отвратный английский акцент? — старательно коверкая слова, ответил Имаёши.

Нет, ведь правда, Ханамия очень красиво ругался.

Поезд тронулся, и Имаёши неожиданно пришло на ум, что от Токио до Осаки можно добраться всего за три часа, а у них ещё оставалась неделя каникул. Ханамия, хмуро смотревший в окно, никогда не был ценителем отдыха на природе и сельских пейзажей. Но…

— Не хочешь съездить со мной в Мисаки на рыбалку?


End file.
